


Um, Oh, Ah, Yah!

by ShowHyungHo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Fluff, Hyungnu, Hyungwon is sneaky you'll see, Hyunwoo is kind of confused and torn about it, M/M, Romance, a little fast paced, because seasons and all, it i s an easy going fic, meant to be an easy going fic, showhyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowHyungHo/pseuds/ShowHyungHo
Summary: They meet on a Friday,and Hyunwoo doesn't know what to feel about seeing him wearing only a sweater and shorts.Wait...That sweater!





	1. Apologize Quickly, Men Shouldn’t Be Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the title doesn't have much to do with the story, but I kind of find it amusing
> 
> I've never really written soulmate AU before and I don't really read a lot of stories with that AU, obviously...But I had it in my mind that people are only given bits of pieces of their soulmates in their dreams, where they'd fall in love/acknowledge they're each other's soulmates, and what they'd look like in that moment or something
> 
> It's a nice adventure for your brain HAH
> 
> I /had/ to write it!!!

* * *

 

They meet on a Friday.

 

When Hyunwoo's friends—mostly Kihyun—confess that they had had enough of him sneaking around and eating their dorm food, forcing the pink haired junior to do groceries out of schedule, Hyunwoo gets forced onto his feet, off their couch and back to his own dorm. He honestly hasn't stayed in his room for more than two hours after arriving to an empty room and being able fixing his things first. He's gone back twice since school started, but only to fetch new sets of clothing and to discard his used ones in his room's laundry basket. 

 

Hoseok, another friend and Kihyun's roommate, offers to accompany him out of curiosity, while Kihyun comes to apologize for leaving such a mess on his behalf. _'It's only been two weeks!'_ He reasons before stepping out the door, to which Kihyun replies with, _'I don't care. You're staying with this person until you graduate! You can't avoid him for the entirety of those two years.'_ locking the door behind them. 

 

Hyunwoo avoids saying _try me_ , because Kihyun makes a valid point, and he'll be scolded by the admin if he continues avoiding his room; he just really doesn't want to meet someone new, not when he's clearly unprepared. He has nothing against socializing, it's just that he knows he's an awkward person and he hates himself for it. He knows he should be used to it—he's a junior in college for crying out loud!

 

Meeting new people is just plain... difficult.

 

More so the moment they get to his room and unlock the door, then open it to see a man on his hands and knees, reaching for something under the bunk bed. The man, who he assumes to be his roommate, is wearing a white sweater that scoops way too low down his chest, with the hem hiking way too high up his thighs the more he arches his back down.

 

_At least he's wearing boxers._

 

"Um," He tries, but that's all that comes out from him, throat painfully dry.

 

" _Oh_ ," Is what comes out of Hoseok, smiling and sounding more delighted than he should be, seeing as he already has a soulmate. 

 

"Ah," His roommate says, frozen on his spot on the floor, eyes scanning all three of them standing by the door. 

 

"Yah!" Kihyun exclaims while taking a step inside, clasping his hands together loudly to break him and Hoseok from their blatant staring. A few seconds after, Hoseok takes a step inside, twisting his upper torso to give Hyunwoo a wink and two thumbs up that his roommate probably chose to ignore out of courtesy. He rolls his eyes at him, following suit. He peers to the right, where a narrow hallway leads to the bathroom and shared closet. He eyes their laundry basket, which he expected to be filled with his dirty clothes. He arches a brow. The basket is empty now. 

 

His roommate clears his throat, and they all snap their heads to look at him—except for Hoseok who apparently went back to staring at him after winking at Hyunwoo. "So, which one is my roommate?" He asks, tilting his head.

 

Hyunwoo sees both his friends take a step behind him, and then push him forward. He swears that if it weren't for Hoseok, he wouldn't have moved a step. He sees his roommate eye him curiously and honestly, he's taken aback. He wasn't expecting to share a room with someone like _this._

 

"I, um— _Hi_."  Hyunwoo greets in English, mentally digging his own grave as soon as he hears his roommate chuckle under his breath. He can hear Kihyun trying to stifle his laughter from behind him, since he knows about this weird English habit of his. _Screwed._  The word appears in front of him in neon lights the moment he realizes that it only takes  _this person's_  hand being outstretched in front of him to make him forget inflicting pain upon the pink haired demon.

 

"Chae Hyungwon!" The male greets cheerfully, taking Hyunwoo's trembling and hesitant hand in his, shaking it. If Hyungwon notices anything, he's kind enough not to mention it. "I'm a sophomore from the Animation department." He's smiling like they're old friends, and it stops Hyunwoo from being able to formulate coherent sentences in his mind because, well... 

 

He's outright fucking _gorgeous_. 

 

His hair, which Hyunwoo assumes to be dyed, is a soft brown; straight, silky, with baby fine hair sticking out in some places. It makes him think that he should be running his fingers through them, just to confirm if they're as soft as they appear to be. Hyungwon has big eyes—doe eyes that Hyunwoo swears can reflect the world behind him should he try to focus, and they're surrounded by long pretty lashes. It's disarming, how pretty this man in front of him is, and to make matters worse— _even better_ —he has nicely shaped plump lips; the bottom half swollen as though he spent his time nibbling at it. 

 

_Hello?_

_Earth to Son Hyunwoo! _

_Please say something— oh for fuck's sake._

 

"S-Son Hyunwoo. Junior, MMA." He answers belatedly, burying himself in the hole he dug out earlier in his mind. Hyungwon looks like he's trying to curb an amused smile; he fails, and Hyunwoo finds it cute and contagious that he smiles almost instantly as well. 

 

"Well!" Kihyun speaks up from behind him, side stepping to tug at Hoseok who apparently has the word 'discreet' erased from his vocabulary; he's still openly staring at Hyungwon. Hyunwoo raises his left leg and uses the heel of his shoe to kick one of Hoseok's legs, coughing to clear his throat when laughter bubbles up as the junior yelps.  

 

Kihyun grunts, since Hoseok and his body are being stubborn. "Nice to see that you'll both get along well." He moves behind him, deciding that perhaps pushing him would be the best way to go. "You two should get better acquainted, since someone here decided to play as Waldo for two weeks."

 

_Oh gods._

 

He doesn't want to be alone with him just yet! "Wait, Kihyun—"

 

"My hands are busy, as you can see;" Smiling, the male opens the door, fingers gripping a grumbling Hoseok's forearm. He looks over at Hyunwoo, then down his hands, previous smile stretching his lips impossibly wider. "it looks like yours are too! I'll see you later!"

 

With that, the door slams shut, leaving him awkwardly standing with his roommate in the middle of their all too sudden quiet room.

 

"You're fucked." The ceiling says, mocking him. 

 

It takes a fake cough and twitching of fingers for Hyunwoo to realize what Kihyun had meant prior to leaving. He looks down at his hand—

 

"Oh!" He quickly releases Hyungwon's hand, bowing his head slightly. "I'm sorry." He takes a small step back and avoids looking at the younger male out of embarrassment. _You held his hand too long. Too long, and now he's going to think you're weird. Think of a way out, think—_

 

"It's...fine. Don't worry about it." Hyungwon takes a step back as well, pulling his arms behind his back. "This might sound rude, but I'm kind of glad that you weren't around for the first two weeks." Hyunwoo blinks at him, curious. The sophomore brings his arms down to fiddle with the hem of his sweater— _wait._ "It gave me time to prepare. I'm not really the best with introducing myself." 

 

That sweater looks familiar.

 

Hyungwon must have noticed him staring, because the younger takes a step past him, blushing. "I should," He exhales, half waddling to their shared closet while pulling the sweater he's wearing down to make sure it doesn't hike up as he goes. "get some pants." 

 

_Uhuh._

 

Hyunwoo watches him open their closet, pleased to see all their clothes neatly hung and folded. "Ah, right. If you're wondering where your clothes are," Hyungwon cocks his head toward their closet, pulling out the first pair of sweats he sees and starts pulling one leg up, hopping a little in an attempt to keep his balance. "I did the laundry. So I hope you don't mind that I— _shit!_ " He steps on the other pant leg and falls ass first to the floor. 

 

He rushes over to help, but the sophomore abruptly stands and gives him a polite smile. "I'm alright." He announces as he pulls the pants up and tucks the front of the sweater inside. Everything looks too baggy and shouldn't look nice, but he somehow makes it work. He squints his eyes. Why is it bothering him so much? 

 

He pulls Hyungwon closer by grabbing his shoulders, ignoring the number of questions that spill out from the lankier male's mouth. A white low scoop with two stripes running down each sleeve, and two slits at either side of the sweater. His mouth opens upon realizing as to why it looks so familiar. "...Is this my sweater?" 

 

"No?" The younger wriggles himself out from Hyunwoo's grip, "This is _my_ sweater." pushing his thin rimmed circular glasses up the bridge of his nose. He's just going to assume that they have similar, if not the same, sweaters.  Hyunwoo is dying to take it off him—not in a perverted way! It's just that... he really loves that sweater.

 

Hyunwoo frowns, and so does Hyungwon. It really _is_ his sweater! His favorite one nonetheless! He sighs. "Are you sure you didn't get it mixed up after doing the laundry?"

 

Hyungwon seems to consider saying something in rebuttal to what he'd said, but then he purses his lips in thought instead, then turns on his heel to scan through all the white clothing they have. Silence fills the room once more as he watches his roommate pull out a sweater that looks similar to his, save for the really small logo by the chest.

 

"Huh." Hyungwon says, tilting his head, "I suppose I did?" unsure. At this point, Hyunwoo can't really find it in himself to blame his roommate when that tiny fucking logo is the only variable that could've distinguished one from the other.

 

"Sorry, I should have looked before putting it on. It's a bad habit of mine, I guess." The sophomore bows, then straight out _strips_ right in front of him with no shame. Well,  Hyunwoo supposes that there shouldn't be any, since they're both males and all. But _still_. "I'll just wash it again." 

 

"N-No. You don't have to. I'll do it myself." 

 

"You sure?" 

 

Hyunwoo nods, slipping his jacket off and slinging it over his shoulder. Hyungwon properly folds the sweater before handing it back to him, then moves and flops down on their bunk bed at the left side of the room by the wall. "I'm bottom, by the way." The sophomore smiles up at him, stretching his (thankfully) clothed legs, left leg over his right. 

 

Had Hyunwoo been sipping on anything, he'd be choking on it right now.

 

He knows these things are bound to happen, _but already?_

 

Hyungwon seems to notice his confusion, if the sudden blush on his cheeks and rounded eyes are anything to go by. The brunette waves his hands dismissively, lips stretching into a shy smile. "I'm super groggy in the morning." He starts, and Hyunwoo finds himself just nodding, embarrassed that he had to make the younger explain himself. "And half the time, I'm practically sleep walking. Slipping down ladders with the possibility of breaking my limbs ain't really the best way to wake me up. Get what I mean?" 

  
   
Hyunwoo breaks into small laughter at this, "I'll top then." throwing his jacket up the top bunk to claim his bed. "Also, sorry. I'm not really good at this first meeting thing. I was expecting to be roomed with a friend again, so I'm completely, um, awkward?"  

 

"It's fine." Hyungwon reassures him, standing. Hyunwoo takes a step closer, because it's a little odd talking to him while standing far away as though he was terrified of him.  _It's not odd, it's rude._ He corrects himself. "Like I said, it took me two weeks of pathetically getting acquainted with our bathroom mirror. It's embarrassing, really." He shrugs and pats Hyunwoo's shoulder.

 

"Ah, seriously. I'm the embarrassing one!" Hyunwoo insists, sliding his palms down his face. "I was too chicken to come and meet you; I even left you to do the laundry. I'm—"

 

Hyungwon dramatically looks around, a hand on his chest, before looking back at Hyunwoo. "Fuck. Dude, if you came through that door on the first day, you wouldn't have seen me til' Halloween season came rolling around!" He crosses his arms indignantly over his chest, nodding when Hyunwoo makes a face.

 

Hyunwoo opens his palms in front of him, chuckling at their exchange under his breath. "Okay, okay. Before this goes back and forth for more than we'd like, let's just agree that we both aren't able to properly function as adults."

 

"Okay." Hyungwon smiles at him, and Hyunwoo is left to wonder why it's suddenly so easy to talk. 

 

_Ah, stop thinking too much about it._

 

For now, he concludes that it's because it's comforting to know he isn't the only one. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this something I wrote really quick, so I didn't really check it much
> 
> A break from my other two fics


	2. I Can’t Find The Answer, I’m Bad At Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He dreams!
> 
> It's become a little weird.
> 
> As long as they're fine, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter titles have little to do with the chapters

* * *

 

 They become close during fall.

 

The weeks that follow after their meeting are filled with Hyunwoo being bombarded with pleads to bring Hyungwon over to be introduced because he had told his circle that the sophomore hadn't really found a solid group of friends inside the campus, always jumping from one circle to another. He had told Hyungwon about the matter, and added that he should to do it only if he wanted to; much to Hyunwoo's surprise, the younger male agreed more enthusiastically than initially expected.  

 

Hyungwon fit in with their group quite perfectly, quiet as he was the first few times. They all fell for his charms easily, the slight baritone of his voice pulling them into his friendly web. Hyungwon already knew Hoseok’s soulmate, Changkyun. They're apparently classmates for one or two classes every Wednesday to Friday, which made it easier the next few times Hyungwon sat with their group, louder and more open. It didn't take too long before Hyungwon has practically made a seat, and was almost never _not_ with them.  

 

" _Hyung!_ " The sophomore whines, dropping to his knees in front of Hyunwoo, making the older male laugh and tug at his arm to make him stand again. "I'm so done with this place! We can't get through; Jesus fu—"

 

"We have fifteen minutes left. Let's not waste it, okay?" Hyungwon stands and nods, seeing as he has no other choice. Hyunwoo smiles and ignores the hand that innocently rests on his shoulder as he takes the lead. Their eyes continue to wander around so they can get out, and so that he can regain his slightly fractured composure without using this escape room as a lame excuse.

 

They're currently on their term break, and they've all decided to spend their first day off at an amusement park located at the end of the city. Much to Kihyun and Jooheon's dismay, majority had agreed to waste their first few hours in this Escape Room attraction. Naturally, the couples had insisted on staying together, which ultimately lead him to pair with his roommate. They were supposed to be a trio, but Jooheon never liked Escape Rooms especially since this one is horror themed. Jooheon's probably outside either roaming around, or munching on food.

 

_Bang!_

 

Hyunwoo's heart leaps, but the soft _Oh god_ he mutters gets washed out by Hyungwon's loud, wavering scream. "Seriously hyung, I'm going to die!"

 

Hyunwoo bites his lips to try and suppress the laughter forming in his throat; he finds that he really doesn't have to when all it takes for him to choke on air, for his stomach to do Olympic worthy flips is Hyungwon _clinging_ to his back—plastering his lanky self against him—while they continue to look around the room for clues.

 

The staff occasionally bangs on the doors they've already passed, and it makes the younger cling to him tighter. Hyunwoo's afraid of what Hyungwon might think if he notices how fast his heart is beating, so without much thought, he stops breathing for a moment, as if it’d help calm his heart.  

 

“Hyung…” Hyunwoo’s eyes gravitate toward a bloody desk with a microscope on top, stacks of papers on each side, gruesome sketches of people taped onto the walls, and books scattered by the desk’s feet. Hyungwon raises his head from where it’s been hiding low behind his shoulder to squint and scan the desk for anything that has potential in getting them out of this last room.

 

His heart almost stops when he notices how close the sophomore is, face right next to his. He become deaf for a few seconds when Hyungwon screams, "Ah! The books! Open the books!" right next to his ear. Nonetheless, Hyunwoo does as he’s told and jogs to the desk to search the books, and grins when he opens one with numbers that correspond to certain letters and colours painted around the last door.

 

_Fucking finally!_

 

The moment they get out, they hear cameras shuttering and clicking. Hoseok practically cooes at them while Changkyun whistles encouragingly. "Hah, so cute!"

 

Hyunwoo raises a confused and curious brow, and Hyungwon tilts his head. Changkyun laughs at them, then wraps his arms lovingly around Hoseok's before cocking his head at them. The pair both look down in unison, then look at each other and shrug while laughing.

 

Hyunwoo feels some sort of loss when he feels that he has to let go, and when he _does_ let go.

 

He watches Hyungwon and Changkyun merrily make their way to Jooheon who raises the plastic filled with snacks he bought, Hoseok replacing Hyungwon’s previous spot beside him. “I saw you both through the screen.” His friend says with a smirk playing on his lips before jogging over to Jooheon as well, cackling when he sees Hyunwoo’s eyebrows knit together.

 

They claim a table where they're surrounded by food booths and shade, save for Changkyun and Hoseok who runs off again to play more games. Minhyuk and Kihyun goes off to take a look around the Aquarium nearby, leaving the three—two of them alone. Jooheon is pretty much absent, quietly smiling at his phone while texting with someone. Hyunwoo relaxes in his seat, commending the sun for being bright, but not enough to burn, and for the breeze that’s been present ever since they arrived.

 

"Hyung, you don't have a soulmate?" Hyungwon asks him out of the blue, head rested on top of his crossed arms. Hyunwoo nods, poking the sophomore's exposed cheek and sticking his tongue out when the younger grumbles. "So you haven't dreamt..."

 

"Unfortunately." Is all Hyunwoo says about the matter. It's disappointing that he's already two years over the expected age to dream about one's soulmate, and yet here he is, preserving himself like an ancient fossil while wondering where the hell his soulmate is.

 

Being unable to dream about bits and pieces of what his soulmate might look like can only mean either of two things. One, perhaps his soulmate hasn't come of age? Or two,  his soulmate had died in some tragic way. He's been praying that it isn't the latter, and will be lying if he denied the fact that he cried about it once before while taking a shower.

 

"You're not the only one.” Hyungwon says under his breath, dramatically shifting his head so his face falls in the spaces of his crossed arms. “I wonder if mine is dead or something..." Hyunwoo shakes his head, patting the sophomore’s back gently.

 

"Don't say that." Hyungwon nods slowly and sits up, only to rest his head against Hyunwoo's shoulder. "They probably haven't come of age yet." He stiffens at the sudden change in position because when the younger moved, his arm didn’t get a chance to retract and is now resting over his shoulder. 

 

_Don’t beat._

 

_Don’t—_

 

"Okay." Hyungwon whispers against his sweater.

 

He prays for his soulmate to come quick, because he doesn't know who his heart is going to start beating for anymore.

 

When they get back to their dorm hours later, they both lay themselves down on the bottom bunk to listen to the songs they bonded over while going home, and because Hyunwoo's too lazy to climb up. His eyelids are heavy and his eyes can't seem to focus, exhausted. He can’t even be bothered freak out about Hyungwon not freaking out over the fact that he took off his shirt before lying next to him.

 

Hyungwon's mouth is running, talking about something he can’t find in himself to process. _Too tired._ The younger's voice drowns out into nothing after a few minutes though, probably fell asleep himself. There’s mellow music playing from his laptop on top of Hyungwon's desk right next to their bed. He hears the sheets shift and feels something heavy, but sleep is keeping him from reacting to anything.

 

He finally shuts his eyes and falls.

 

* * *

 

It's snowing, and he’s freezing. It takes a few seconds for him to notice that there’s someone whispering words he somehow can't decipher. The person’s voice is a little muffled, but Hyunwoo hears himself laugh clear as day.

 

_Why is he laughing?_

 

_At what?_

 

_With who?_

 

When the person steps away, Hyunwoo sees a knit turtleneck. It's tawny brown, with a giant picture of a koi fish in the middle. The collar is folded in half, probably too long for their neck.

 

The person is making hand gestures that make a fond smile spread across his lips, because he sees that the person keeps trying to grip on to the edge of the sleeves to keep it from falling. When they put their arms down, the sleeves bunch up over his hands with only the tips of his fingers showing. How cute.

 

Hyunwoo concludes that he’s talking to a man, based from the slightly deep muffled voice and his unkempt honey brown hair _—_ It's also the only other part of him that isn't blurred out.

 

Hyunwoo looks around, and sees everything covered in white, save for a few browns and greens and blues—still blurred. _Ah, right_. It’s snowing. Everything starts to disappear one by one around him, and he feels a warm and soft hand against his cheek.

 

 _“It's nice... Right, h—_ ” It's annoying, how the only time the person's voice isn't distorted by his dream is when everything is fading. The voice familiar, but why can’t he connect it to anyone?

 

Before he gets to say or ask anything, everything fades to black.

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo grunts, annoyed by the continuous clicking that rouses him from his dreams, making him forget to be happy for a moment. He also hears faint whispers, and identifies an individual as Minhyuk when he hears, "I think he's waking up!" in a pitch higher than usual. He's happy or excited about something, Hyunwoo thinks. 

 

He rubs sleep off of his eyes with the heel of his hands, then plants his elbows back down onto the mattress so he could sit up—

 

"Mornin, love birds." Hoseok has this shit eating grin on his face that Hyunwoo wants to punch, but he's too sleepy. Maybe in a few minutes, _if_ that grin is still present. But why is he grinning like that?

 

He falls back down when he feels a light weight on top of his body, and something tickling his chin. He stiffens the moment he realizes why his friends are smiling like that, and feels the _person_ on top of him shift, murmuring unintelligible words. It's _Hyungwon_ lying on top of him, arms wrapped around his torso with this head tucked under his chin and legs tangled with his.

 

When did they even shift positions?

 

With a soft whine the sophomore raises his head, eyes still shut, voice deep and slurring, "Minhyuk hyung?" He yawns and lays back down on Hyunwoo, stretching. Does he even know what— _who_ he's lying on? The older male just closes his eyes, praying that his friends don't notice how awkward he's being. "What are you doing here?"

 

"We're here to invite you both for breakfast!"

 

Hyunwoo opens his eyes to glare at Changkyun and Kihyun who wiggle their eyebrows at him. "Is hyung up yet?" Hyungwon manages to garble out in his half asleep state, rubbing his cheek against Hyunwoo’s bare chest. Minhyuk bites his knuckles to keep himself from laughing loudly, shoulders bouncing subtly. Hyungwon is completely vulnerable and clueless at the moment, which the rest of his friends try not to laugh at, lips pulled in between their teeth.

 

"He's not exactly... _up_." Minhyuk says after schooling his facial muscles while pointing at him. Hyungwon props himself up, his elbows on either side of Hyunwoo's body, eyes following the direction the redhead is pointing at: him.

 

"...Hello."

 

_Again with the English, are you kidding me?_

 

 _J_ _ust stop talking._

 

Hyungwon blinks sleepily a few times, and then squints his eyes before his expression morphs into that of understanding. "Ah, hyung...?" The sophomore rolls off, then moves to stand up before stretching again. "I didn't realize we fell asleep."

 

"Neither did I." Hyunwoo replies, sitting up and stretching as well. _Why isn't he freaking out?_

 

"Whatever. Get dressed and let's move. I'm starving!" Changkyun raises his arms, then gets tackled by Hoseok who peppers kisses all over his cheeks and neck. "Yah!"

 

Their university's territory is large enough to encourage people to use cars or bikes as a means of getting around. They also have a local mall within their campus, near the dorms. That's when it hits Hyunwoo, when Hoseok is poking at his hand wrapped around Hyungwon's. They're not even a couple, but he doesn't find it uncomfortable at all. _When did I even do that?_  Hyungwon sticks his tongue out for the lack of better response, and he just laughs.

 

They've gotten so close that they even sit beside each other on instinct. Either that, or his friends just notice how close they've become and practically embedded it in their minds to leave a space beside Hyunwoo, just for Hyungwon. Sneaky fuckers. Also, he didn’t used to mind walking behind his friends around campus without anyone to hold himself. But ever since becoming close with his roommate, he finds himself feeling a little bitter when he sees Minhyuk coddling Kihyun, or whenever Hoseok smothers Changkyun with kisses when he catches the younger off guard.

 

He supposes it’s because Hyungwon tends to lean into him, and he finds himself not minding it at all these days. He welcomes it, and finds himself actually missing the subtle intimacy when the younger isn’t around to give it.

 

When their food comes, everyone at their table (and  possibly the neighboring table) stops whatever they’re doing because Minhyuk suddenly beams up and screams. He kisses Kihyun's forehead, and then squishes their cheeks together. "Guys! Jooheon found his soulmate!" He announces giddily, and their table breaks out to give a round of applause.

 

"Wow, congratulations to him. Who's the unlucky fella?" Kihyun says, a proud smile on his face. Minhyuk playfully nudges him, probably whispering about how mean he is.

 

Minhyuk starts typing to ask Jooheon about it. He's their one friend who doesn't attend the school they all go to, since he decided to study about music and went to a university solely for it. "He sent a picture! Aw shit he looks good— _T_ _hey_ look good!"

 

Minhyuk flips his phone so everyone could see. Jooheon is grinning widely at the camera, with a man riding his back who is smiling possibly even wider, his bunny teeth showing. The man has his hair dyed a platinum blonde, his bangs falling over his eyebrows, and he’s wearing a blue cap to match his blue jacket with fur outlining the hood. The phone vibrates, and Jooheon says the man's name is 'Jackson Wang'. The senior that he considered his first friend in the university, and he also happens to be the person he has rap battles with aside from Changkyun.

 

"Shit's cute, yo!" Changkyun exclaims, shoving a strip of bacon into his mouth. Their little celebration dies down as they start eating with a promise to continue once they meet up with Jooheon and hopefully, his soulmate.

 

Their conversation starts again after eating, satisfaction settling in their full stomachs. "Have you dreamt yet?" Minhyuk turns to ask Hyunwoo, and he nods his head while smiling sheepishly. He laughs when their table erupts in another series of clapping before they start interrogating. They know he’s been dying to get those dreams, so now when he finally gets one...

 

"I saw his hair," Hyunwoo fails to mention the turtleneck because suddenly, Hyungwon is all too quiet. "that's pretty much it."

 

"What color?"

 

"Honey brown." He steals a quick glance at Hyungwon who seems to be brooding over something. "It was kinda messy, but cute." Hyunwoo snaps his eyes back toward his friends, shrugging to show a little indifference—even though he's screaming and excited about it inside.

 

Minhyuk cheers loudly, while everyone else claps. He sees Hyungwon smiling tight lipped beside him, clapping less enthusiastically compared to his friends. Is it because he's jealous that he finally started having dreams? That he's finally found a solid group inside the campus and will be left alone again? As if on instinct, the moment everyone brings their hands down, he sneaks his over to squeeze Hyungwon's hand under the table. A form of comfort he didn't know he’d come to give.

 

"Congratulations, hyung." Whispers Hyungwon, expression unreadable for a moment before slipping his hand out of Hyunwoo’s hold. It's unusual for the younger to let go first, and unusual for _him_ to be the one to initiate skinship. _What is this?_ Something squeezes at Hyunwoo's heart painfully. _What's happening?_

 

Hyungwon starts to avoid him the following days, always finding excuses to not hang out with him whenever he’d come forward to ask. It didn’t bother Hyunwoo much at first, but when Hyungwon doesn’t come back to their dorm for a few days, he phones Changkyun. He’s tried calling the sophomore himself, but he doesn’t get any answer. He’s just worried.

 

Changkyun informs him that they have a huge project that needs to be done: their thesis, and that Hyungwon is pretty much camping out in the library with his groupmates. It’s a relief, but it’s weird sleeping in the dorm alone, since he usually talks to Hyungwon about anything and everything before sleeping.

 

The coming nights, he dreams of blue denim jeans and black slip-on shoes, but that’s it. He stops dreaming there. Days move and bleed into weeks, and still nothing. It upsets him, but he can't do anything but accept it. At least he already had the dream, so he's sure that he does have a soulmate waiting to be found.

 

In other news, when Hyungwon does come back, he’s normal and talking nonstop about what he and his groupmates had done. He’s happy that his roommate seems okay now, but that also means it’s time to play the _stop-yourself-from-touching-him-too-affectionately_ game.

 

_Whatever._

  
As long as they’re fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just noticed. Out of all my HyungNu prompts, the thing I think of right away is the one I actually turn into a story. 
> 
> My first actual HyungNu story--welp


	3. I’m Like The Dunce In Front Of The Chalkboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is a nice season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about the chapter titles,
> 
> they come from a song named "I'm Sorry" by Zion.T
> 
> If you haven't heard it, you /should/ listen to it
> 
> NoteinaNote: "The actions of your soulmate inside your dreams aren't accurate, but the words are."

* * *

 

Hyunwoo isn't the touchy type, but Hyungwon is and it becomes more apparent during the Winter.

 

By this time, their friends have no power—don’t bother—to tease them about hand holding, leaning on each other's shoulders, or hugging in public because they're almost always doing it. Whether it's because they're tired, embarrassed, happy, bored, or just because they feel like doing it.

 

Hyunwoo feels like he's grown up with the sophomore, and it feels weird when the younger disappears for too long. His mind automatically searches for doe eyes, silky hair, and Hyunwoo's sweater that he seems to be fond of wearing these days, even though he has one that looks like it.

 

His friends were perplexed, of course. Because prior to Hyungwon's terribly made up excuses, stubbornness, and cheeky smiles, Hyunwoo didn't like anyone borrowing his favorite sweater. Take their awkward first meeting as an example. He would have ripped it off Hyungwon's body, if it hadn't been for the fact that the sophomore was only wearing that and boxers underneath.

 

A small smile makes its way onto his lips as he recalls the number of excuses his roommate had made just to wear his sweater. The first few times though, he knew that Hyungwon did it just to tease or annoy him. Hyunwoo looks down, tempted to mess with Hyungwon who, at the moment, is positioned in between his legs with his back rested against his chest, taking a nap. Hyunwoo wraps the comforter around them tighter, and he feels his stomach swoop when Hyungwon backs up against him further mumbling, _you're so warm, hyung._

 

He hums and leans his head back against the wall, mind drifting to recall his dreams. He's learned to not panic when they come to an abrupt stop for days or weeks, because he supposes that it's the nature of the dreams. Hyunwoo crosses his comforter covered hands gently on top of Hyungwon's stomach, smiling when he feels the younger’s muscles tense on instinct because the lankier man is sensitive and ticklish. His soulmate can take as long as he wants, because Hyunwoo has come to acknowledge a few things within past weeks.

 

He loves the way Hyungwon would come up to him without a word, asking for comfort whenever he doesn't feel well. He loves how Hyungwon would cover his mouth while laughing at certain jokes he would share that his friends wouldn't even consider funny at all. He's fond of the silly faces Hyungwon would make while they’re eating, so he could make him laugh. Hyunwoo appreciates that Hyungwon would take the time out of his schedule to wander into his building with a coffee in hand, for him. Them like this is—it's comforting, easy, and pretty much routine.

 

These days, he would find Hyungwon sneaking up to the top bunk during the night in search of warmth and come morning, Hyunwoo would climb down and let his roommate fall into his arms to get down as well. It's also become routine, how he would stop himself from kissing the younger's forehead every morning after helping him down, how he would always remind himself that this man in front of him, smiling back and laughing with him shouldn't be the one to stoke desire in his heart like this.

 

But god how painful it is that he _does._ It bothers Hyunwoo so much, how it's also become routine to try and find something to dislike about the younger, and then getting agitated when he finds none.

 

He shakes his head with a sigh, and focuses on what he should be doing right now: helping Hyungwon wake up because he has a lecture in an hour. He slips his hands from under the comforter, and places his palms on either side of the younger's face, pulling his cheeks together. He whispers against the sophomore's ear, "Hyungwon, wake up." grinning at the grumble and whine that he elicits. Hyunwoo let's the sophomore fall onto his right forearm, so he can look at him and wake him up better. "Psst. Hyungwon ah. You have class in an hour."

 

Hyunwoo’s reminded of the feelings he knows and denies he has when Hyungwon's eyes flutter open, brows knit and lips pulled to a pout. Seriously, what in the actual fuck is this mess he's gotten himself into? He looks out the window and sees frost forming at the edges, he frowns. He tells his soulmate to take his time, but he knows it's almost the day. He's so, _so_ close to meeting his soulmate. He should be thrilled...but it's hard.

 

It's hard when he's fallen for someone else completely.

 

Again, Hyunwoo silently prays for his soulmate to take his time in finding him, or maybe not find him at all. He doesn't know what will happen to him if he never meets his soulmate, he doesn't care. Not when he can have Hyungwon with him like this—

 

 _You do care_.

 

His frown deepens, at how his mind and heart keep going back and forth on him like this. He prays for a distraction instead, a little one so he could calm himself and think properly.

 

The distraction he prays for comes after a week.

 

He's gotten busy—so busy that he sometimes doesn't even go back to their dorm either, laptop and graphing tablet in his backpack. He always makes sure to leave Hyungwon and his friends messages though, just so they'd all know. He also adds a message for Hyungwon saying, _'don't have to bring me coffee. I'm always hoping to different places.'_

 

Distraction doesn't last long, though. Because when he sees the frost that's forming on the corners of the cafe's windows again, or the snow piling out in the streets whenever he walks to another building, thoughts of meeting his soulmate gets lumped together with the pressure of his work, and possibly of his still ongoing debate in his mind on whether or not he should confess to Hyungwon and ask him out.

 

 _Don't ask him out. You both have a nice thing going right now. Don't kill it!_ Point taken. He nods and hunches over his graphing tablet, fixing his layers and gradients and his lines.

 

 _Yeah, but if you meet your soulmate and still have feelings for him, you'll be ruined!_ He lifts his pen from the tablet and leans back onto his chair. That is also a very valid point. _So at least if you ask him out and he says no, you can get over it._ He nods again and goes back to finishing his project.

 

This internal fight has been going on for hours, and it even survived through his caffeine induced haze. Which is a feat considering the fact that his mind can get so disoriented, that it can be mistaken that he's been downing alcohol instead of bitter coffee.

 

_Okay, but what if he says yes?_

 

_What the fuck then?_

 

_Hmm?_

 

He slams his head against his tablet, cursing under his breath. It won't ever end— _t_ _his_ little fight he's having with his heart and mind won't end until he does something about it. He wants to, but at the same time he doesn't want to. What if he confesses, meets his soulmate, but he and the sophomore are dating? Hyungwon would understand, but it would fucking hurt, and it would make him look like a complete asshole.

 

Hyunwoo tells Minhyuk all of this, on a day where they both don’t have classes for around two hours, seated inside a cake cafe by the corner of the mall. “Why did I fall for my roommate when I’m so close to meeting my soulmate, Minhyuk?" The redhead is rubbing his back, hoping that it’ll comfort him in some way. It does. But only to a certain degree. "Why?"

 

His friend laughs at his dilemma, which makes Hyunwoo regret calling _him_ out of all people. “He’s funny, single, and well, undeniably hot and adorable.” Minhyuk shrugs as he takes a sip before saying, “How can you not, really?“

 

He squints his eyes, suspicious. He would get it if Hoseok is the one throwing encouraging words like that about the matter, since Hoseok has been insisting that he date someone before his soulmate. And, well, because Hoseok likes to compliment Hyungwon a lot.

 

But this is _Minhyuk_ : the guy who is all about meeting the one (he never dated before meeting his soulmate, Kihyun). Hyunwoo huffs because _something smells akin to fish and deserters to the cause._

 

 _Screwed_ , the neon lights flash a few more times.

 

Hyunwoo groans and lolls his head back against the wall. He'll ignore it for now, because he has problems to fix, even if Minhyuk is of no help. He needed to talk to someone about it, and Minhyuk was the only one available.

 

If he meets his soulmate, but has feelings for someone else, what does that make him? He can’t just say, _‘Ah, sorry, but I’m in love with someone else. But if you’re still willing to love me, that’s pretty cool.’_ and then expect everything to be okay.

 

He can’t just forget his feelings for Hyungwon, either.

 

“You're right, it wouldn't be wise to ask someone out when you're already seeing bits and pieces of your dreams around you in reality.”

 

“I know. I mean, what if I ask Hyungwon out and he says yes, but meet my soulmate too? What would that make me?”

 

“It would make you a class A prick.”

 

“Exactly! So what am I supposed to do with all these feelings? What if I don’t really like my soulmate? I can’t just tell him I don’t like him.” _A soulmate is there for a reason_ , is left unsaid. Hyunwoo sinks down in his seat while looking out the cafe window, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips when he notices grey clouds clumping together again. He's running out of time.

 

Fuck.

 

Minhyuk is giving him this weird smile that makes Hyunwoo think that his friend knows something he doesn't, and it's unnerving. He opens his mouth to ask, but his phone vibrates. He fishes the device from his jacket’s pocket to see Hyungwon’s caller ID.

 

He hears Minhyuk's phone ping beside him, and the redhead smiles mischievously at his own phone's screen. _Probably Kihyun_. After tossing his phone back into his bag, the redhead takes a sip from his hot chocolate and grins. Minhyuk mouths Hyugwon's name while tilting his head. He nods and Minhyuk hisses inwardly, scrunching his face. “Good luck, hyung.”

 

Hyunwoo doesn't bother to analyze further and just assumes that Kihyun probably gave Minhyuk permission to get under the sheets and do _business_ tonight. Kihyun's been busy these days, and Minhyuk's been complaining about only being able to make out and nothing more, so that grinning probably means sex. 

 

He shakes his head and turns his attention back to his vibrating phone, then swipes. "Yes?"

 

_“Ah, hyung! I just got out of class. Are you busy?”_

 

“I’m actually just sitting around here at the mall. I don’t have class for another..."  He takes a quick look at his wrist watch. "half hour."

 

“ _Ah great! I was actually going to ask you to accompany me there. I wanted to buy something.”_

 

Minhyuk taps his shoulder, and Hyunwoo watches him, still suspicious as he stands and waves his hand, mouthing 'Kihyun' before running out of the cafe. “What did you want to buy?”

 

 _“A sweater."_ Hyunwoo hears shuffling and hear other voices slowly disappear from the other line, and assumes the sophomore is still packing his things. _"Wait for me by the entrance?”_

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

He waits for Hyungwon to hang up before locking his phone and keeping it. He briefly wonders why the younger wants to buy a sweater, when he has a closet filled with them. He pays at the counter before leaving, then tucks his hands into his jacket’s pockets. It's cold. Colder than when he first arrived at the cafe. When he gets to the entrance, Hyungwon isn’t there, so he decides to wait by the wall beside the entrance.

 

He watches the snow start falling again, and a few minutes later, sees someone jogging toward him, waving his hand. It’s Hyungwon wearing a black beanie on his head, a white sweater with an English word printed in the middle, and a dirty white bomber jacket over it. The sight makes a fond smile spread across Hyunwoo lips because the get up is— _he’s_ cute.

 

_No. No. No._

 

_And no._

 

Behave yourselves, feelings. Now is not the time.

 

When the younger stops in front of him, he pouts playfully. “Ah, did I really _not_ bother you? You don’t look too happy.”

 

“No, no." Hyungwon flashes him a cheeky grin, and Hyunwoo swears that it creates a huge dent on the cage he's put his emotions in. It's as though the sophomore knows the effect he has on him, and is using it to worm his way into his heart. He doesn't have to do much though, since he's already breached him. _This sneaky brat._ "I was just thinking about how I’ve never seen you wear a beanie before.”

 

Hyungwon’s hair is swept up and tucked inside the black hat, and the back is pulled down with only the ends of his hair peeking out. It looks kinda funny, like he's a baby smuggler, but it’s cute all the same. The younger just shrugs his shoulder in response, and Hyunwoo leads the way inside when he knows that he won't be getting anything closer to an actual answer.

 

His roommate trails a little behind him as they walk. Hyunwoo doesn't even know why he's the one leading the way when he isn't the one planning to buy anything. It's odd, because the sophomore always made sure to match his pace. He doesn't even really need to try too hard, since they stand at the same height, albeit Hyunwoo has more meat compared to him. But that shouldn't affect how fast a person walks much, so this means something is bothering him.

 

Not to mention that he’s quiet as well. Hyunwoo glances briefly at the younger, a little worried.

 

He's biting his lower lip, and he looks anxious about something. If he's not talking about it right away, that means Hyunwoo shouldn't pry, so he chooses to ask something else. “Why did you want to buy another sweater? You practically own the hanger line inside our closet, because you have so many sweaters and hoodies."

 

When Hyunwoo realizes that Hyungwon isn't going to go faster, he slows his own pace. The sophomore looks at him, probably not expecting to be questioned about it. He's asked Hyungwon the question a few times before and was always replied with, _one can never have too many sweaters and hoodies_ without hesitation. It comes as a little surprise when this time, the lankier male really looks like he's formulating an answer.

 

“W-well, I saw it yesterday and they said that it was the last they had in stock. I liked it, so I’m getting it.”

 

When they get to the store, Hyungwon beams after being informed that no one has bought it. He hops over to Hyunwoo, smiling. “I’ll go try it on, hyung.” He looks at the clothing folded over Hyungwon's arm and nods. A sense of familiarity hits him, but he gets distracted by his phone pinging before he could further analyze and process.

 

_Damn it, Minhyuk._

 

Before taking his phone out, he sees Kihyun walk past their store with a coffee in hand.

 

Isn't he supposed to be with Minhyuk?

 

**From: Minpup**

HYUNG!

S.O.S.

COME OUTSIDE PLS!!!!!!

 

**To: Minpup**

What is it?

I'm with Hyungwon right now.

 

**From: Minpup**

JUST COME OUTSIDE, I NEED YOUR HELP!

PLEAAAAASSSEE :((((

COME TO THE GARDENS!!!!!

 

He shakes his head and thinks of asking Minhyuk about why he just saw Kihyun, when they're supposedly together. But thinks to ask it in person instead as he shoves his phone back into his pocket and heads for the store's changing room.

 

“Ah, Hyungwon, I’ll just go to Minhyuk. Come follow to the garden?”

 

He briefly wonders why the sophomore is taking awhile for just a sweater, but he recalls the three layers of clothing Hyungwon was wearing before hopping off excitedly toward the changing rooms. He also assumes that Hyungwon is probably contemplating on whether or not he should actually spend money on the thing because he answers a minute late.

 

“Alright, hyung. I’ll follow after!”

 

* * *

 

When he gets to the garden, he sees Minhyuk leaning against one of the wooden posts, past the archway with vines tangled all over the wood, typing away on his phone. The distress call seems to be a false alarm, because the redhead doesn't look like he's in any situation that called for help. Hyunwoo shakes his head and scoffs, jogging toward him with a smile. “Minhyuk, what is it that you needed me out here for?"

 

As soon as Minhyuk notices him standing there, he throws his arms around him and gives him a tight, warm hug, giggling as he lets go. " _Finally._ " There's a proud and knowing smile on his lips, but Hyunwoo doesn't get _why_ it's present. But then again, he always finding something to smile about. "I just wanted to tell you something."

 

Hyunwoo looks over Minhyuk's shoulder and sees Kihyun walking toward them, holding his coffee in his left and a bouquet of what looks to be a mix of Alstroemeria and Casa Blanca Lilies in his right hand (the only reason he knows that is because Kihyun has been working part time at a flower shop, and won't shut up about it whenever he would come visit).

 

“Tell me what?” His eyes dart from Kihyun to Minhyuk, only receiving a contented sigh and a smile in return instead of an actual answer. Why, out of all people, are these two being cryptic?

 

Kihyun takes his hand and places the bouquet in it, and Hyunwoo grips it from below the ribbon on instinct. Why is he giving him the bouquet? What is it for— _Who_ is it for? “That we all knew.” Kihyun says, all smug. Oh no, it’s bad when Kihyun looks smug. Why does he look smug? What’s going to happen?

 

His friend chuckles, and Minhyuk sticks his tongue out and wraps an arm around Kihyun's shoulders to pull him closer. Is that supposed to be some sort of clue? “Huh?” Hyunwoo looks at them blankly, making the pair roll their eyes in unison.

 

A few moments after, Minhyuk starts to grin while tapping Kihyun aggressively, making the smaller look far ahead with a smirk. Kihyun cocks his head toward Hyunwoo's general direction, and says, “Turn around.”

 

"We'll leave now! Our job's done."

 

As soon as he turns around, he finds himself speechless. The little debate in his mind about his feelings morph into one question: _Is all this real?_

 

Okay, maybe Kihyun being smug isn't always bad.  

 

When Hyungwon stands before him, eyes dancing around, refusing to meet his own and eyebrows bent with his lower lip in between his teeth, he struggles to find his voice. Are his eyes deceiving him? "It's nice... Right, hyung?" The sophomore mumbles, smiling sheepishly at him while rubbing his sleeves together. They're too long on him.

 

_Say something!_

 

"Yeah..." Hyunwoo croaks out, taking all of Hyungwon in. He bought the turtleneck sweater. Hyungwon gives him one of those tight-lipped smiles as he pulls his hands up to fold the collar in half, because it would be too long if he kept it up. He recognizes the get up...but can't make himself believe it just yet.

 

As if sensing his doubts, Hyungwon chuckles and reaches up to peel his beanie off from his head slowly. Honey brown hair falling messily over his brows. He cards his fingers through his hair, to fix it up a little bit because it's become semi-flat from the weight of the hat. It's still a little messy when he's done, but it looks—

 

"Familiar?"

 

“When did you…” Hyunwoo inches closer, watching Hyungwon adjust his sleeves and grip the edges.

 

"A few weeks after we all hung out at the amusement park. I mean of course, I wasn't sure who it actually was at first, but I always updated Minhyuk about my dreams."

 

Hyungwon bounces on the heels of his feet, biting the inside of his cheek. "When you first said that you started to have dreams, I was disappointed. I wanted to able to stay with you like that for awhile longer. Because I knew that if you finally found your soulmate, we wouldn't be able to do that anymore." Hyungwon shrugs, then he plays with his sleeves, tugging at them.

 

"But when you mentioned honey brown hair, hope kind of sparked in me because I had it planned in my calendar to dye my hair that colour." Hyungwon points at his hair, and then hides his face behind his palms.

 

"But I didn't want to get carried away with that one tiny detail, so I kind of just avoided you to start the process of forgetting my feelings." The sleeves fall and bunch up by his elbows, and then he peeks through the spaces in between his fingers. "I didn't." He purses his slips and slowly folds his arms over his chest, taking a step closer toward Hyunwoo.

 

The sophomore's voice becomes smaller, almost meek. "This turtleneck is actually pure coincidence, but I'm assuming this is what you saw me wearing in your dreams, because that jacket and shirt you're wearing right now is what you were wearing in my dreams." The sophomore uncrosses his arms and pulls his sleeves over his fingers before rubbing them together for warmth.

 

So it really is him! He didn't need to go fight himself over his feelings for Hyungwon and his soulmate, because Hyungwon _is_ his soulmate. He didn't have to beat himself over picking a side. He smiles. "When I saw you wear it this morning, I was ecstatic! I mean, how couldn't I be when..."

 

Hyungwon leans into him, toward his ear and whispers, "When I've liked you for so long." He feels the younger's hands slide up his jacket and plant themselves on his shoulders. He starts laughing to himself as he snakes his arms around Hyungwon's waist, then pulls him closer. He can feel Hyungwon’s heart beat miles per second against his own, which is also beating as fast, if not faster. _Gods you’re so cute._

 

“Thanks. So are you, hyung.”

 

Had he said that out loud? Well, it doesn’t matter. The sophomore is going to be hearing him say it a lot from now on. Hyunwoo smiles wider. He doesn't have to just say it in his mind anymore. They've always hugged, held hands, and other things; now he can do it without asking himself  _Is this too long? Should we stop?_ He can just...

 

“Goddamn," Hyungwon takes a small step back, Hyunwoo's hands settling themselves on his hips. "I was so nervous of saying it. I mean, I was going to meet with my soulmate, but I was completely smitten by you. But to find out this morning that you _are_ my soulmate—”

 

Hyunwoo doesn’t let him finish. He rests one hand on Hyungwon’s neck and the other on his cheek, letting the bouquet drop onto the floor with a soft thud. For a very brief moment he hesitates, but leans in to finally slot their lips together when he feels fingers gripping his jacket.

 

He kisses Hyungwon, slow and careful because he’s never done this before. Never desired for someone so much, that it pained him when he thought that he shouldn’t and _couldn’t_ have him. But here he is now, a blushing mess, _in his arms._

 

Hyunwoo leans back to take a look at Hyungwon who refuses to look back at him, and decides that it’s better to hide his face in the crook of his neck. He chuckles, then sighs contentedly. “I was troubled too. I fell in love with you, and thought that I was an asshole because—what was I supposed to say to my soulmate?”

 

“...that you love them."

 

Hyungwon raises his head and Hyunwoo feels the urge to take his phone a snap a quick picture, because Hyungwon's entire face just exploded in pink, to the tips of his ears. But he scratches that thought when the younger leans into him, returning his kiss. “I’ve been _dying_ to do that. Before I pieced it all together, every fucking morning was a nightmare. I had to stop myself from just—"

 

Hyunwoo presses their foreheads together, while Hyungwon's hands crawl up to his cheeks. "You don't have to anymore." he whispers to reassure him, and Hyungwon nods his head.

 

"I don't have to anymore."

 

It’s nice to know that he isn’t the only one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've proofread and edited this fic around three times, because I wanted to make this bearable for people to read
> 
> If there's any error that slipped through, I'm sorry
> 
> but I still hope you enjoyed this little story


End file.
